halsarfandomcom-20200215-history
Fyr Surtrdóttir
Basic Info Name: Fyr Surtrdóttir Role: Warrior/Healer Age: 18 Race: Aldrnari Jötunn / Human Place of Birth: Musephlheim Gender: Female Martial Status: Single Sexual Orientation: Bisexual Dislikes: Loud people, The Gods, Poachers, Her Father, Asgard, Burning things Likes: Animals, Nature, the three "F"'s, Wood Carving, Rain, Snow Coin Purse:10 silver coins, 200 copper coins Physical Traits Eyes: Grey Hair: Red Body Type: Petite Weight: 500 lbs to 20 lbs Height: 8 ft Skin Tone: Pale Family Parents: Surtr and an unknown human woman Siblings: None Abilities/ Inventory Weapons: Sheild made by the dwarves Eitri, Brok and Buri Skills: Healing, Two Handed Combat, Density change (can change the density of her body, changing her weight) Spells: Læknishǫnd: Healing Hand. This spell can heal most injuries, minor ones almost instantly, where major ones take a bit of time to heal. This spell will not work on fatal wounds. On small wounds and illnesses, no additional posts are needed to heal them. Medium wounds such as cuts, fractures, or sicknesses require one additional post to heal. Large wounds like broken bones or serious sicknesses need two posts, and near-fatal wounds and sickness need 3 posts to heal. Skjald-borg: Sheild Wall. This spell creates a wall of black flame that can surround a twenty foot radius. The wall itself is made of black flame, that burns hot enough to melt the flesh if anyone gets within ten feet. However, the inside of the flame wall is cool to the touch, only what faces the enemy is deadly It cannot be extinguished with anything save for the sap of a Blood Wood Tree.. Reykr: Smoke. This spell casts a vast cloud of smoke over a wide area, impairing the vision of those caught in it. It can be countered with a runestone that makes the smoke translucent to the holder. Lasts for five posts. May only be used once every ten posts, as her fire must be built to unsafe levels and can damage her body if done too often. Logi Knǫttr: Ball of Fire. When cast, this spell creates a small ball of very dense fire, that as more flame is added, becomes compressed and burns hotter and hotter. When thrown, it will explode when it makes contact with anything. Can be used and reused anytime. Stats Personal Info Personality: Fyr bears a calm demeanor and an analytical style of viewing things. To those she knows, she is respectful towards but is skeptical and careful around those that she does not. Tyra values her privacy and enjoys being on her own, but if she is around people she likes, then she becomes completely different. She opens up quite a bit and becomes a veritable chatterbox. She cannot keep secrets, (think the female version of Tom Holland). Race Info: Fire Giant: As a fire giant, Fyr stands taller than most humans, but is nowhere near as tall as her father. Flame Giants are made of flesh and fire. Fire flows in their veins, and makes up most of their body, while the flesh merely contains it. History: In his neverending quest to bring about Ragnarok, Surtur brought humans into his army, the sons of Museph, whom Surtr would lead to victory against Asgard. However, amongst them was a woman, whom Surtur had fallen for. Simply put, The ended up having a child, but the woman was killed in birthing the giant girl. Fyr was raised by her father, who had little time for her, and so she began to resent him but did not show it. Instead, she put her time and energy into learning how to heal, control her flame, and to fight. Even though she had these distractions, she longed to leave Musephilheim. When she turned 18, she did just that, arriving in Midgard in a burst of flame that scorched several animals that were in her path. This broke her heart, as she had no love for fire, or for burning, so she healed what she could, and swore never to allow her flames to get out of control.